Potty wee Potter
by notreallyeveronhere
Summary: My first fic. A new idea that I don't think was ever done before. Exploring James's mind.
1. on me,my likes and dislikes

Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own any of the Harry Potter series. I do not make any money and thank J.K. Rowling for not suing me.  
  
On Me, my likes and my dislikes: Me. James Potter. Gryffindor, prankster, 3rd year and wizard (but that goes without saying. When I got my letter to go to Hogwarts I was pleased but not surprised. I had always shown magical talent, I was a pureblood potter I was smart enough and Albus Dumbledore accepted anyone who could do magic. I never really agreed with his views on letting everyone who could do magic in. At least not until I met Lily, but I'll get to that later. My original view was that only half bloods and purebloods should be let in, so that the muggles wouldn't find out about us and all that. I wasn't against the muggle borns at all. I never had anything against them. I trusted Albus Dumbledore more than almost anyone, still do. I love Hogwarts, every bit of it. My favorite class is Defense against the Dark Arts, just because it's the most unpredictable and probably the most useful. Its not as though the other classes aren't unpredictable, Binns definitely isn't, but Sirius, Remus, Peter and I can turn any class as excited as we like. Especially potions with the Slytherins. I think the kitchen is my second home, Peter's too, the house-elves are only to pleased to load us with treacle tarts, cakes, pies, chipolatas, pretty much anything. They love Peter the most. Sirius finds this hilarious and strange both because the house-elves annoy him and because it is unusual to see Peter doing anything talented. I think its touching. 


	2. on family

Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own any of the Harry Potter series. I do not make any money and thank J.K. Rowling for not suing me.  
  
On Family: I'm a Potter. Like all Potters I have been born with black hair, brown eyes, long arms, wild hair (a trait passed down through the females), Gryffindor, Mahogany wand and talent in transfiguration. My Mum, Pandora, was a gryffindor head girl, and became a registered animagus in her 6th year. She was a nightingale. My father, Domitius, was never a head boy or a quidditch player but he too became an animagus, in his 7th year. I don't think his animagus suited him though. My mother fit the part of a nightingale wonderfully, talented and good-natured, a very tolerant person overall. My father was a very loving person, equally talented but with a terrible temper when around those he didn't like. He became a dog when he transfigured. His temper is very similar to Sirius's. We are not a poor family, we are rather rich actually, not filthy rich, but enough to afford all of my supplies brand new. I've always lived in an all-magic community, so when I came to Hogwarts It was very interesting to learn about muggles and meet the muggle borns. There isn't much more to say about them. 


	3. on gryffindor

Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own any of the Harry Potter series. I do not make any money and thank J.K. Rowling for not suing me.  
  
On Gryffindor As I mentioned before I am in Gryffindor with Remus, Peter and Sirius. We all once talked about the legend that the sorting hat always compares two houses for a person to see if they make a choice. It was true for all of us. I know I was told for gryffindor or slytherin. I chose gryffindor because every member of my family was in it, and it really didn't make a difference to me, except for the fact that being the first year that I was, I was entirely sure that Snape, who had gone before me, was either a vampire or some other creature. For Sirius, the hat had argued that he also should be a slytherin, for Remus, it was very near to sealing him as a ravenclaw. Peter was different than us, the sorting hat couldn't make up its mind on a house to compare him to and just asked him if he should be in gryffindor or another house. The head of house is Mcgonagall, but the gamekeeper, Hagrid, Dumbledore and the Divination teacher, professor Trelawney are too. 


	4. loony, loopy lupin

Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own any of the Harry Potter series. I do not make any money and thank J.K. Rowling for not suing me.  
  
On Remus Remus Lupin. When we found out he was a werewolf the only thing running through our brains was why he didn't tell us and how to help him. When we became an animagus it was because of him. I think he was upset that we found out but he was obviously torn between our safety and promise to Dumbledore, and having us around. He was the smartest of the bunch. The best tempered, quietest, wisest, wittiest. The sorting hat was right when it said he should have been a ravenclaw. But I have my theories about why he didn't want to be one. I think that he was worried that the ravenclaws would figure him out to easily, they were too brainy and he didn't want anyone to know and wouldn't take a chance on it. He was the one who made the marauders map. The rest of us just told him the secret passages. He felt a bit left out about us becoming animagus while he sat and watched. He never was one to argue, ever. Not even with someone like Severus Snape, who would make slimy remarks about his lycaonthropy, just enough to let him know he knew but not enough to break his silence to the headmaster. I've never heard him raise his voice and he would leave the room if we were in an argument. Remus was always worried about people finding out about him being a werewolf or being bitten, almost to the point of obsession. He was bitten at age six when he ran away from home one night following his father, an auror, on a mission to kill a werewolf. (A/n: this is from someone else's fic I don't know your name but thank you for the idea) He's a strange one, that Remus Lupin. His name fits him so well. Lupin, lupine. Loony, loopy, Lupin. 


End file.
